


The Move

by Feelingsismykink



Series: Coach [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Coach!Rhett, College!Link - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Smuff, Smut, track suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Rhett’s moving to Raleigh!  Why whatever could that mean?!?(Spoiler alert; good things)The boys balance their need to be around each other with the rules they’ve set.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Coach [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558093
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51





	The Move

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’re enjoying this. I sort of can’t stop. I just keep thinking of new fun things. I also can’t help but appreciate the image of Rhett in many and varied track suits 🤣🤣

Link is hustling on his way to class as his phone rings, he assumes it’s his mom, she’s really the only person that calls “Hi ma-“

But instead of the sweet high pitched twang of mama Sue, it’s the loud, deep voice of Rhett.

“Hey Link! It’s me, is this a good time?”

Link chuckles, feeling warm and happy “I’m on my way to class, so I have literally three minutes, but they’re all yours handsome.”

They’ve only exchanged a few texts since Rhett's visit to Raleigh over a month ago, Link working hard on keeping his feelings and boundaries in control, Rhett doing the same, focused on work, pretending he’s not dreaming of Link most nights.

“They offered me the job Link! They offered me the staff Coaching position!!”

Link stops in his tracks, lets out a rebel yell, compelled to let some of the energy that’s quickly building in his chest out.

“Hell yeah!!! Congratulations Rhett! I’m not surprised at all, couldn’t have picked a better candidate!”

The two laugh and shout, until Link has to get off the phone.

“Hey Rhett! I’m gonna be home to visit mamma next weekend, we should go out and celebrate!”

Rhett hurriedly agrees, saying they’ll text to confirm details, and then Link sprints into his classroom, two minutes late and happy to find an open seat.

————

Link wishes the ground would open up and swallow him. He’s sitting at a TGI Fridays with Rhett, which is great, but so is Sue.

The hushed conversation in Sue’s entry way as Rhett and Link waited for Sue to gather her coat and purse were whispered yells.

“You invited my  _ mother?!?” _

“YOU said we should celebrate! Your mom has been a big support! And the reason we met, I assumed you’d want to include her, and I couldn’t keep it a secret?!”

“Of course don’t keep it a secret—but how will we, we can’t make out with her there, can’t very well drop her off and continue back to your place!”

Rhett obviously hadn’t thought this through. His face fell, heavy eyebrows knitted together.

“Well dang” he said. Link laughed, this would be a good story later, even though it felt like torture, to be so close to Rhett and unable to touch and kiss him.

The three have been seated, the waitress has come to take their orders and they’re catching up. Sue and Rhett are talking about Bobby, how much Rhett will be missed at Harnett Central, how much Bobby’s improved and all the boys on the team will be sad to see him go. Rhett talks about the job, his excitement to be in Raleigh again.

Link listens and smiles, genuinely happy to be with two people he cares for so much. He’s seated next to Rhett, both of them across from Sue. The booths are small enough that Link has had his leg pressed against Rhett’s since they sat down, drinking in his warmth, enjoying the way he moves and rocks with laughter, and his animated story telling.

Link can’t help but let the hand that’s on his lap slip slightly to the right to Rhett’s knee. Rhett makes a noise, gasps and covers it with a cough.

Red faced, Rhett apologizes to Sue “got too excited about my story, musta’ inhaled down the wrong tube!” And everyone laughs, but Link keeps his hand where it is.

This is Rhett’s punishment, Link decides. He won’t go too far, not in public with his mother here, but he is going to make Rhett squirm, punishment for robbing Link of the time alone he was anticipating.

Rhett has done a good job at staying focused, playing it cool despite Link’s delicate touches on his knee and thigh, Link is drawing patterns with his fingertips as they enjoy their meals. Link is proud to note that even this small stimulation has Rhett swelling in his pants. Suddenly Sue exclaims and hops up from the table “oh look! It’s Margaret! Excuse me boys I’m goin to go say hello!” And just like that she’s gone, at least for a few minutes.

Rhett lets out a shaky exhale “oh Jesus Link what are you tryin to do ta me?!” Link chuckles low “I want to get my touches. I was planning on you taking me home and fucking me tonight, but since we can’t do that, I want to feel your hard cock so I can remind myself when I jack off later.” Link is leaned just a little bit towards Rhett, but mostly looks like he’s staring at his phone. Rhett is wide eyed, keeping an eye out for the waitress or Sue coming back to the table.

“Oh hell Link, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…that’s so hot” 

“I know it is baby, and I can see you’re enjoying yourself” Link’s hand migrates slowly to the bulge in Rhett’s jeans, uses his hand to squeeze gently, rub slightly, just gentle touches.

Link leans in a little closer, so Rhett can feel his breath “I want you to cum tonight too, thinkin about me.”

“Oooooooooh, Lord…”

Link straightens up, scoots back to where he was sitting as Sue makes her way back to the table.

“Oh what a pleasure! Haven’t seen her in ages, you remember Margaret, don’t you Link?”

Sue is oblivious to the high flush in Rhett’s cheeks, the change in his breathing, Link is rapt and smiling, attentive to his mother’s story.

  
  


Link is in bed alone, the room empty because Bobby had stayed at a friend’s house. He’s already brushed his teeth and is settling in after dinner, he’s sure mamma is already asleep, out later tonight than usual.

Link’s phone lights up, it’s a text from Rhett

R: dang boy, you got me so worked up it hurts!

L: oh yeah? Show me.

Link watches the speech bubbles appear and disappear over and over. Link is enjoying this more than he probably should.

L: confused, big guy? I want to see that big beautiful cock of yours. Send me a picture.

Link smiles and imagines the scandalized look on Rhett's face, the surprised shape of his mouth

L: Please…

R: I’ve never done that before Link…

Link thinks about pushing, feels like he could get a picture he could treasure, but also feels a pang in his heart for Rhett being anxious, and decides to back off.

L: that’s ok, Rhett. Can I call you instead?

Link’s phone lights up quicker than he thought possible. With a chuckle, Link answers and speaks quietly into the phone. “Hi handsome. You miss me?”

Rhett's voice is already rough “oh shit Link, I’m so hard. You are so  _ mean! _ ” But Rhett is laughing.

Link laughs, stretches a little and lays his hand on his bare chest. “I’m mean?! You’re the one walkin around lookin like you do, teasin me and existing in your house?!? So close but so far??”

“I wish you were here” Link purrs

Link hears a shaky exhale on the other end of the phone. “I wanna touch myself Rhett, is that ok if I do that while you’re on the phone?” 

“Oh shit, Link,  _ yes _ ”

“Will you touch yourself too, Rhett? Can we do this together?”

Rhett growls, and Link is confident he's already got his hand around his cock. “You’re touching that big dick? It’s so warm and pink, you know I’ve never come so hard on another dick. I was hoping we could do that again...what would you do, if I was there…”

Rhett hums, Link can hear him adjusting in his bed “I’d start by—by kissin you. Gettin’ those perfect pink lips all swollen, then I’d...ah I’d work my way down your neck, give you little bites like you like”

Link is making encouraging noises, gasping and humming. He’s slowly stroking himself now “I love the feel of your lips on me, love your beard Rhett, so big and manly”

Rhetts building up steam now, is feeling less self conscious “yeah baby, I’ll kiss and lick you, tease those little nipples, make you whimper like you do, touch your nipples for me now, gorgeous”

Link obliges, tells Rhett it feels good.

“Then I’d get down to that dick of yours Link, it’s so pretty, the way it gets hard and drips for me”

“Nnnnng yeah Rhett, it’s so hard right now”

“Yeah it is baby, I can’t wait to get my mouth on it, wanna use my mouth and hands”

Link is stroking himself more quickly now, lost in the sound of Rhett’s voice.

“That’s right Link, I can hear you touching yourself, so wet, just like my mouth would make you. Wanna hear you come, want to imagine your come all over this beard of mine.”

The visual pushes Link over the edge. He has to stay quiet, but does his best to gasp and moan Rhett’s name at a safe decibel level.

“Oh Rhett, wow.” Link basks in the afterglow, exhaling with soft sighs. “So how about you Rhett, are you still touching yourself?”

“Yeah, I’m hard, remembering how it feels to be inside you, so tight and perfect.”

“Mmmm yeah Rhett, that’s such a good memory, your cock fucks me so good”

Link can hear Rhett’s breathing hitch back up, can hear the wet skin noise of him.

“I’ve been thinking of other things too, Rhett”

“Yeah? Like what? I’ll do anything, you’re so beautiful”

“Oh Rhett I like to hear that...because I’ve been dreaming about what it might be like...to fuck you.”

Rhett is hit with his orgasm  _ hard _ . sudden images of Link holding him down, spreading him open, rocking into him.

“Oh God! Oh Link holy shit!” And then wordless cries and noises

“Mmmmmmm Rhett it sounds like you like that...we are going to have to come back to that arent we.”

Rhett’s shaking, red faced and hot. “Yeah Link, yes please.”

“Well. I promise we will. But you have a good night, ok gorgeous?”

“Oh-okay goodnight Link”

The two men drift off to sleep easily, separated by miles but not much else…

————

Rhett’s move in day comes up quick. He has a moving company to haul his furniture and boxes, but Sue would not take no for an answer when she offered to help Rhett settle into his apartment in Raleigh.

It’s a modest one bedroom, not too far from campus, close enough for Rhett to bike to work. Sue and Link and Bobby show up the afternoon after the moving company has dropped his things off. 

Bobby is marginally helpful, is mostly taken with Rhett’s collection of rocks and fossils. “That’s a mold of a Tyrannosaurus rex tooth Bobby! That would have been one of 60 teeth! Designed exclusively to eviscerate and masticate!” Link chuckles at the wide eyed stare from the younger boy. Link hustles Bobby out of the way to load books from their box to the bookshelves, and returns to the bedroom where he’s hanging clothes up, Link has so far hung seven track suits in various earth tones. With Sue in the kitchen unpacking dishes and pots, and Bobby in the living room, Rhett brings a box into the bedroom, puts it down and sidles up behind Link in the closet. Rhett’s presence is all encompassing behind Link, and Link allows himself to lean back into him, lay the back of his head on Rhett’s shoulder. 

“You look so good in them sweatpants” Rhett breathes into Link’s ear “and that t-shirt, damn boy it fits you so good”

Link smiles, moves his hips just a little bit. He can feel Rhett’s growl on his back as it moves through his chest. “When I send your mamma and Bobby home, you’re gonna circle the block and come back, right?” Link chuckles, feels sexy and powerful. “Mmmmmyeah Rhett.” Link quickly turns and captures Rhett’s mouth in a kiss. The two break apart much sooner than they would like, they can hear the two other people in the apartment and are reminded of their lack of privacy.

The four of them are able to make the place liveable within a few hours, and Sue is insistent they go to the grocery store, she wants to feed Rhett and get something warm in the crockpot for Rhett’s first week of work. Rhett chuckles, and agrees, but that means a Rhett and Link have to be patient for another couple hours.

Rhett finally sends them off with gratitude and hugs, promising Sue he will keep an eye on Link for her (this earns Link quite a conspiratorial wink) and all three get into their vehicles. Link makes sure that Sue pulls out onto the street first, literally circles the block and is red faced when he finds himself back at Rhett’s door.

Rhett almost pulls the door off it’s hinges opening it for Link. Link can see his erection in his track suit pants (burgundy this time) and Link throws himself into Rhett’s arms. Rhett manages to get the door shut as Link is pushing Rhett back into the bedroom.

Link is talking between kisses. “You looked so fucking hot all day Rhett-“ “I wanted you to throw me over the table and fuck me right there!” “A meal has never taken so long!”

Both men are out of breath, laughing and kissing each other. Rhett peels Link out of his graphic tee, Rhett still has one arm in his tracksuit jacket but Link has pulled his shirt up, desperate to touch Rhett’s chest and belly, to get into his pants.

They stop when Link’s legs hit the bed. “Hey” Rhett whispers into Link’s ear. “I’d like to christen this place properly, wanna help me?” Link nods, his mouth firmly affixed to Rhett’s neck. “Turn around, I wanna fuck you.” Link moans, turns and bends over as Rhett pulls Link’s sweatpants down to his thighs. He gathers lube and condoms quickly, always keeping one hand on Link, on his hip or his ass.

Link is running off at the mouth now “it’s been too long, I need it so bad, I need you, please!”

Rhett uses the lube and starts working his fingers into Link, causing Link to moan and work his hips, his cock heavy between his legs. “Oh god Rhett, that’s enough, I need you, I want it”. Rhett growls low “you sure baby? You ready for me?” Rhett has only worked two fingers in, but Link insists. “I want you to fuck me hard. I want to feel you for days. Please Rhett, do it!”

Rhett has to focus as he puts the condom on, has to stop himself from looking at Link who is whining, looking over his shoulder, waggling his hips at Rhett. “Fuck baby,” he says “yer gonna kill me”

Rhett’s sigh and Link’s groan merge into one tone as Rhett finally, mercifully begins to sink slowly into Link. Link is impatient “come on, please, I need more baby, please!” But Rhett wants to be careful, rubs his back and uses small movements. “I know Link” “I got you” “shhh”. Link can’t take it anymore and suddenly pushes his hips back  _ hard  _ until he hits Rhett’s thighs. The burn and stretch is fierce, but delicious and sends a shiver through him, the pleasure shooting hot and fast through his core. Link lets out an animalistic moan, Rhett gasps and has to move his feet to keep from falling over. Link looks back over his shoulder at Rhett, chest swelling with pride as a Rhett looks dazed and breathless. Link starts moving his hips, bouncing a little and squeezing with his ass. “You like that? Come on Rhett, take this, fuck me.” 

Rhett takes a deep breath and gathers himself, he’s got a job to do, a job he takes seriously. His eyebrows furrow and his bottom jaw juts out just a little bit as he takes hold of Link’s hips again. Link loves the couple curls that have fallen into his forehead. Rhett sets a punishing pace, picking up speed, allowing himself to be caught up in the sensations, the primal pleasure of his dick in the sweet warmth of Link’s body. 

Link continues to moan and writhe, back arched to give Rhett as much access as possible, his cries broken up with the percussive smacks of Rhett’s hips. Rhett feels his orgasm building, but is desperate for more contact with Link. Rhett grasps Link by his long, dark hair, and guides him up against Rhett’s chest. Back still arched, Link leans his head against Rhett’s shoulder, uses one arm behind him to pull Rhett closer. Rhett needs his mouth on Link, licks and bites at the veins popping out in Link’s neck, tasting the sweat of him. Rhett wraps one arm around Link’s chest, holds him around the throat lightly so now he can feel as well as hear Link’s ragged breathing. The other hand finds Link’s cock, sticky and bouncing with each thrust. Rhett grasps him, begins tugging and twisting his wrist for Link.

“Oh FUCK Rhett yes! Yes please that feels so good! I’m coming!”

Link’s shout is sudden and loud, his body tensing, hand wrapped in Rhett’s curls pulling a little bit in his ecstasy. This pushes Rhett over the edge, his hips stuttering and then stilling, burying himself as deep as he can into Link.

The two men’s breathing sync up as they come down, Rhett gently pulling out, Link moaning and falling onto his back in order to avoid getting his mess on the bed under him. Rhett ties off the condom and throws it away, bringing a washcloth back to the bed. He lays himself next to Link and they crawl into each other’s arms.

“I have to be up early for a class, so I can’t stay” Link avoids Rhett’s eyes, is drawing his finger through Rhett’s chest hair. “Yeah. I’ve gotta get myself ready, gotta be on campus tomorrow too.”

After a few more minutes, Link gets himself dressed again, and admires Rhett’s still naked form on the bed. “I’m really happy you’re here, Rhett”. 

“I am too, Link.” 

Link lets himself out after sharing another kiss.


End file.
